Known from prior art for access control is to use customer media on which access authorizations or ID's are stored or which contain access authorizations and ID's, wherein access authorizations are allocated to the ID's. After an ID has been read out of a customer medium, it is evaluated whether a valid access authorization has been allocated to the ID in a server of the access control system, so as to grant or deny access.
According to prior art, if an access control device exhibits readers for different types of customer media and different standards, all readers are activated, wherein if one reader acquires on ID or an access authorization, the other readers are deactivated, and the acquired ID or access authorization is transmitted to a server of the access control system for evaluation. In the case of a valid access authorization, access is granted; if no valid access authorization is present, access is denied, and all readers are activated to again acquire ID's or access authorizations.
In customer media that support the RFID pursuant to standards ISO 14443 and ISO 15693, the customer medium in prior art is read out by means of an RFID reader that supports both standards solely according to ISO 15693. Therefore, if an ID having a valid access authorization allocated to it is stored on the customer medium according to another standard, it is not read out. If a customer medium supports several standards, for example RFID and barcode, the readout first takes place according to the RFID standard given the difference in readout speeds, so that, if no valid ID or access authorization exists, access is denied, even though a valid barcode ID can be stored, which causes confusion among users. Therefore, the evaluation of access authorizations disadvantageously takes a very long time.